Sweeter Than Cake
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Elsie Hughes has gone to a great deal of trouble to orchestrate a surprise for someone who means more to her than even he realizes. Where will her efforts lead them?


**Sweeter Than Cake**

**Summary:** Elsie Hughes has gone to a great deal of trouble to orchestrate a surprise for someone who means more to her than even he realizes. Where will her efforts lead them?

Just as she did every morning, Elsie Hughes rose before the sun, before the rooster decided to crow. It was her routine, her life, her job. Running Downton Abbey alongside Mr. Carson was something she took very seriously, and she expected others to do the same, to a lesser degree, of course. And yet, there was a softer side to her, a side which recognized that service was her job yet not entirely her life.

But sometimes, in the routine and the seriousness of the job, life and milestones slipped by unnoticed. She herself had fallen victim to that little fact on more than one occasion, which was why she was adamant that it not happen today. No, today was important, maybe not in the grand scheme of the running of the household or the lives of those living upstairs, but it was important to her and she was determined to follow through with her plan. However, she would need to keep her wits about her, knowing that the smallest misstep could lead to her plans being ruined. So it was with determination and anticipation that she began her day a little earlier than usual.

The first order of business was to speak to Mrs. Patmore about supper that evening. Here she would have to tread carefully. One wrong word could send the cook into an unhappy state, and it would be an uphill battle to see that Elsie's ultimate goal was met. Yes, she would have to word her request in such a way as to make it sound like she was doing the cook a favor, or at least attempting to lessen her burden for an evening.

Elsie stood at the window looking into the kitchen and watched Mrs. Patmore fussing about with the morning preparations. She took a deep, steadying breath and let it out slowly. Now was as good a time as any to put her plans into motion, and better to do it while everyone else was still abed or too busy to eavesdrop. At least O'Brien was still getting ready for the day, and Thomas had yet to make his presence known. For that, she was grateful.

"Mrs. Patmore, a word if I may …"

"A quick one," she answered, still not looking up from the dough she was kneading. "Daisy's still upstairs, and she seems to be in a daze this morning. Nearly dropped the kettle on my foot with her clumsiness," she grumbled.

Mrs. Hughes gave a simple nod of her head. Well, that explained the noise she'd heard as she was descending the stairs on her way to her sitting room. "It won't take a moment. I wanted to speak to you about the supper this evening for the staff." Mrs. Patmore stopped kneading the dough and turned a harsh pair of eyes on the housekeeper.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with the supper I have planned for this evening?" she asked rather defensively.

Elsie Hughes stood a little straighter and arched an eyebrow, biting her tongue and trying to remain calm. "Nothing in particular. With the family going to the Granger estate for their meal this evening, I was going to suggest preparing something a little different for the downstairs staff. I had thought I would loan you the key to the pantry and let you create a meal from whatever you find and feel up to cooking for us this evening. However, if you'd prefer to simply continue with the planned menu, I shall not trouble you any longer." She turned abruptly on her heels and started to leave, holding her breath in anticipation as she headed for the corridor.

"Wait … anything in the pantry? And I can have free reign over the contents of the meal?" Mrs. Patmore asked, not quite believing her luck this morning.

Mrs. Hughes bit her lip to stifle the smile that threatened to curl about her lips before turning around deliberately, slowly, and, most assuredly, without a smile. "That is what I offered. Use of anything in the pantry and you would have sole discretion over the meal, provided of course it's something other than a stew. I believe it would offer you a chance to cook something of your choosing, and the staff would benefit from the change as well."

Mrs. Patmore thought for a moment, working out the details in her mind before accepting the offer … a little eagerly, Mrs. Hughes thought when replaying the encounter in her mind.

"Might I make one small request?" Elsie asked after a long pause.

"And here's the catch," Mrs. Patmore groused. "I suppose you want to approve my choice, or you already have something specific in mind? Should've known it was too good to be true."

"Quite the opposite, I think you'll find. I was merely going to suggest we keep this our little secret, something of an unexpected surprise for supper this evening, a wee treat for ourselves." It was when Mrs. Patmore smiled that Elsie Hughes knew she had won the first battle of the day. Of course, it had helped that she had orchestrated the food order to coincide with the exact sort of meal she had desired for the evening. It would be hard for Mrs. Patmore to arrive at any kind of meal combination that would be displeasing this particular evening.

With that task taken care of to her satisfaction, Mrs. Hughes slipped into her morning routine just as Mr. Carson made his first appearance of the day.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Carson. I trust you slept well last evening."

He nodded and gave her a soft smile. "I did, and yourself?" She returned his smile and answered that she, too, had slept well, though she neglected to add that she had stayed up later than she had intended. She had been going over her checklist to make sure everything was in order for today, but she couldn't very well tell him that.

There was a pause in their conversation, as if he was expecting her to say something else, but when she did not, he looked a little crestfallen. If it were anyone else observing him, she was sure they would not have noticed the disappointment which flashed briefly in his eyes.

"I was going to wait until later to ask," she started, feeling a little butterfly spring to life in her stomach and threatening to bring friends to the party, "but would you mind terribly if I slipped into town this afternoon? It's something of a personal matter."

He cleared his throat and gave her a serious look. "I trust it's nothing unpleasant," he said, his voice deep, warm, and laced with concern. When she gave a slight shake of her head, he continued, "I see no reason why you should not be able to take some time for yourself this afternoon. I shall assume I won't see you this afternoon for tea?"

"Afraid not. I realize that we had scheduled that time to go over some of the household expenses, but I was rather hoping we could push that aside until tomorrow."

"I see no reason why we cannot discuss those matters, either later this evening or tomorrow. There's nothing terribly pressing about them, after all."

She gave a nod and a smile. "I thank you. It shouldn't take long and with the family going away for their supper this evening, I felt today would be the best opportunity for my errand. I fully intend to be back in time to eat with everyone else this evening."

When the rest of the staff began to arrive for their breakfast, the conversation came to an end. Elsie was grateful for the reprieve. She was afraid Charles would try to delve a little deeper into her motives for going into town, and she most certainly did not wish to tell him a lie, nor was she willing to admit the truth.

The remainder of the morning seemed to pass in the usual fashion, and Mrs. Hughes tried to keep to herself for the better part of it. She had a few things she needed to do on her own, and the less she saw of Charles Carson the better. It wasn't that she wanted to avoid him on this particular day, but she felt it was in her best interests, at least for now. However, when she heard a familiar knock on her sitting room door, she knew her luck had suddenly run out. Shuffling a few papers around on her desk and tucking a particular envelope into one of the cubbyholes, she called for him to enter.

"I've been thinking, Mrs. Hughes. It's such a lovely day, and with the evening free from dinner service, I thought I might join you in your walk into town. I had also wished to discuss giving the staff a few hours off this evening, with your approval, of course."

She felt her heart drop to her stomach at the mention of him joining her in her excursion into town, but then she could not deny that it would have been nice to enjoy an afternoon walk with him, especially today. She mentally shook herself and focused once more on her plans. "I think it would be very nice to give everyone extra time off this evening. I'm sure some of them might wish to venture into town or retire early, providing the family returns at a decent hour. You should inform them at luncheon, in case they'd like to make plans. It would also help Mrs. Patmore in her meal preparations for this evening."

At that, he raised his eyebrows. "Yes, about that. Was I mistaken or did I see Mrs. Patmore with the pantry key earlier today?"

"No, Mr. Carson, you were not mistaken. I merely loaned her the key for a bit. I was rather busy, and she needed ingredients. I saw no harm in it, just this once," she said, a little more sternly than was necessary to staunch further questioning.

"No, no harm in it at all. I was merely making an observation on the matter." He cleared his throat and shuffled awkwardly for a moment from one foot to the other. "About that walk into town … would you care for a bit of company? I have a few things I was going to inquire about later in the week, but I could just as easily see to them today."

Once again, Elsie felt a bit of panic rise in her. "Normally, I would appreciate the company, but I heard Thomas and O'Brien whispering rather intently this morning, and that's never a good thing. I would feel uneasy about both of us being away from the household for the afternoon. And with the Crawleys going away this evening, it would be best if one of us stayed in case there was a last minute change or situation that needed dealing with. Wouldn't you agree?"

She knew that appealing to his sense of duty would do the trick, and she was not above using that to her advantage. If he thought the family might need one of them, especially him, he would put all personal ventures aside in order to assist them in whatever they might require.

"Quite right, as usual, Mrs. Hughes. You go on and enjoy your visit in town, and I trust your errand will go smoothly for you. I shall make the announcement at lunch regarding the evening plans, as you suggested." He gave her a chivalrous nod of his head and announced that he had work to be done before taking his leave. She did not fail to notice the slight slump in his shoulders at her refusal for his company, something which pained her greatly to see. But being this close to having her plans come to fruition, she had to push beyond the urge to reveal her secrets to him, to tell him what was on her mind today.

The announcement at lunch went over very well, she thought. She wondered if, perhaps, Charles was entertaining the notion of going into the village after eating or if he would simply try to immerse himself in his work while the house was quiet. Elsie, on the other hand, was going to make sure that he did no such thing. He worked too hard as it was, and for once, he was going to take an evening for himself, hopefully with her. She tried to keep her expressions neutral as most of the staff discussed going out after eating. That, she mused, had been more than she could have hoped for, a small blessing in disguise.

Three hours later, she found herself standing outside of his pantry door, her handbag clutched tightly. She had considered having Anna deliver a message to him saying she was leaving for town to avoid having to rebuff him once more, but she felt that might be going a bit too far. So, with a resolve about her, she knocked briskly on his door and waited to hear his rich voice inviting her to enter.

"If you don't need me at the moment, I think I'll head into the village now. Anna is overseeing things for the ladies for this evening, and I believe Miss O'Brien is assisting Her Ladyship in a bath."

He looked up, once more with incredibly sad eyes, and gave her a weak smile. "Everything sounds in order, then, though I had no doubts that you would see to things before you left."

She smiled and thanked him for the compliment. "I should be back soon, and I've checked on Mrs. Patmore and have been assured that supper might be a little earlier than usual. I believe she wanted to join the others this evening."

"And what about you? Two trips to the village in one day?" he asked. There was more to his question than what he was saying, though she was determined not to rise to the bait. It pained her heart to hear the hint of sadness in his voice, but not for the first time that day, she reminded herself that it would all be worth it in the end.

"No, once is enough, thank you very much. I think a nice, hot supper and some quiet time this evening would be a nice change of pace. Let the younger staff have their folly. Goodness knows, they don't get enough of it sometimes. And I can only hope that Thomas and O'Brien make full use of the evening and get out of the house."

"Yes, I had thought of having a quiet evening going over the accounts, perhaps doing inventory of the wine cellar. Yes, that's most likely what I'll do, unless something of greater importance arises."

"I'm sure, whatever happens, we'll enjoy a nice evening, then, even if it's to be a quiet one. But if I don't leave, I suppose I can't return so I'll bid you a good afternoon, and I'll see you later."

Her trip into town went smoothly, though not quite as quickly as she had hoped. She only had to make one stop, but the shop had been busier than usual. It was a good thing she had placed her order the week before and had paid for the item in advance. She was sure the look of surprise on his face would be worth every bit of money she'd paid, though in truth, she hadn't really considered the price of the item. She was thinking more of the surprise and the potential reward for her thoughtfulness.

And that is when she truly began to grow nervous. What if all of this had been done in vain or he truly didn't appreciate all the effort she had put into this? Perhaps he chose to ignore this day for a reason, maybe even more than one reason. She had never truly stopped to consider those potential stumbling blocks, not even her own hopes and fears. She was beginning to think that perhaps she was about to cross some invisible line from which there could be no return. On the long walk back to Downton Abbey, her thoughts waivered between following her heart and her plans or following her head and common sense. In the end, she was reminded of something her mother used to say: nothing ventured, nothing gained. And so, her decision to proceed was made, and once Elsie Hughes set her mind to something, there was no retreat.

As quietly and as quickly as possible, Elsie slipped in the back door on the way to her sitting room, hoping to avoid seeing Charles before she had a chance to store her package. She also wanted to stop in to see Mrs. Patmore, trusting she would not be disappointed with the menu for the evening. Oh, if only the cook knew how she had been manipulated, Elsie was sure there would be trouble, but she hoped everything would be in order, and the entire staff would at least appreciate the slight change.

Once the family was off, it was time for the staff to let down their guard a little and relax. There would be no bells ringing until much later in the evening, when the family returned, and Elsie made a mental note to remind Mr. Carson before the start of supper about imposing a curfew. It would not do for the majority of the staff to be out of the house when the family returned. It was something she hadn't considered before now, but then again, she hadn't known of the invitation when her plans had been set into motion.

With one last backwards glance at her sitting room to ensure that everything was in order just as she had imagined the evening before, she checked her appearance in the mirror. She paused to tuck a little strand of hair behind her ear, not wishing to take the time to unpin her hair only to have to repeat the process a short time later. Satisfied that she was presentable and things were as they should be, she gathered with the others to await the arrival of their supper.

It wasn't until Mr. Carson appeared in the doorway, looking rather weary and slightly agitated that Mrs. Hughes began to grow nervous. She was grateful no one could see the way her hands trembled slightly or that she was absent-mindedly smoothing invisible creases from her dress.

"Ah, Mrs. Hughes, I see you made a safe return from the village," he said by way of a greeting as he took his seat.

"I did, Mr. Carson. Thank you. It was a lovely walk, though I'm afraid it took me a little longer than I had anticipated. I trust there were no issues to deal with in my absence."

He gave her a slight smile and shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary, though you were correct in suggesting we both not leave the house. I had a bit of a problem with Thomas attempting to usurp a bit of my authority where William was concerned."

At the mention of William, Mrs. Hughes sat a little straighter in her chair, eager for more details. Seeing her change in demeanor, he was quick to assure her that it was nothing serious, just a bit of Thomas being ... well, Thomas. Content with his answer for now, she let the matter drop, especially since Mrs. Patmore and Daisy were starting to bring in the first of the dishes.

The look on Charles Carson's face when the dishes were presented was beyond priceless in Elsie's estimation. He had been truly stunned into silence, though he was quick to cast a questioning glance at her. She merely smiled and discreetly bumped his foot beneath the table to spur him to say something.

"Mrs. Patmore?" was all he managed to say in response.

"I know it's not what you were expecting, but Mrs. Hughes gave me permission to prepare something a little different this evening, something of a wee treat, I believe were her exact words," the cook announced, casting a grateful smile to the housekeeper.

"So, that is why you were in possession of the pantry key earlier today. I ... that is to say, it all looks very delicious." Already Charles could feel his mouth starting to water at the prospect of slicing into the roast and sampling the potatoes and carrots. Most evenings, they ate simple meals, meals that were easy to cook and manage while Mrs. Patmore and her kitchen staff focused on creating more elaborate dishes for the upstairs diners.

"Well, you have Mrs. Hughes to thank for that. Apparently, she had something of an idea in mind when she gave me the key, though she did give me sole discretion over what to cook," she conceded. "Not quite as fully stocked as I had assumed, but I had choices and I am pleased with the outcome, though if you don't start serving everyone, it will be cold," she admonished.

Everyone around the table laughed a little at the cheekiness of the cook towards the butler, but the atmosphere of the staff was such that even Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes joined in their good humor.

As the meal progressed and conversations began among the staff all along the table, Mr. Carson leaned over a little and caught Elsie's attention. "Thank you," he said softly. "You are the only person in this household that knows of my fondness for a hearty meal such as this, and whatever you're reasoning for doing so this evening, I appreciate it."

She smiled, feeling a warmth spread over her as he spoke softly to her of his gratitude, and she could clearly see a glimmer of happiness in his eyes that hadn't been there all day. She hoped he would still feel appreciative when she invited him to her sitting room, once everyone else had been ushered out of the house. "You're most welcome, Mr. Carson. We all need a bit of ... acknowledgement and, dare I say, pampering, from time to time. And today it's your turn. Now, eat your supper before Mrs. Patmore comes back and thinks you aren't enjoying it," she teased a little.

With the last of supper completed and the kitchen cleared, the staff quickly adjourned to their rooms in order to change into something more appropriate before traveling as a group into the village. Mrs. Hughes had no doubts that they'd most likely end up at one of the little pubs, but both she and Mr. Carson had reminded them of their duties and the curfew before they departed. Now feeling slightly alone in the house, Elsie Hughes decided to put the remainder of her plan into motion.

"Mr. Carson, I know you have work to do, but would you have time in a half hour or so to join me in my sitting room for some tea? No reason why we can't take advantage of the break from routine as well."

"It would be my pleasure. I believe I have enough time to tidy up a few loose ends in that half hour." And with that, they parted company in the hallway, each heading to their separate rooms but with decidedly different purposes in mind.

Elsie Hughes had to work quickly to make sure everything was prepared for her visitor. Yes, this was turning out to be a better evening than she'd dared hope for in the beginning. Mrs. Patmore had done an excellent job with the meal, and the family being away for the evening didn't hurt, either. And her last bit of luck had been in Charles suggesting everyone take a little trip into the village. With any amount of luck left, perhaps her evening, and his entire day, might improve.

She had briefly considered changing her attire into something less formal, perhaps a nice skirt and blouse, but that would surely raise eyebrows when the others returned. No, she would simply have to greet him in her simple black dress, though she didn't think he'd mind. But she would remove the pins from her hair, letting it fall in shiny black waves down her back and over her shoulders. If anyone asked, she would simply tell them she was taking a headache and thought loosening her hair might help a little, though she doubted anyone would dare ask, and that was assuming she hadn't returned it to something of a normal style before they came home.

Next on her list of chores was to open the bottle of wine, allowing it the proper amount of time to breathe before serving it to Charles. Years of working alongside him had taught her a thing or two about wines, something for which she was grateful, especially this evening. She set the bottle of wine and the glasses on her little table and out of the way for the moment.

She lit several lamps, though she kept their flames low so as not to cast bright lights into the room. She wanted a warm, inviting look and feel about the place, but she had to be cautious just in case he wasn't as keen to stay once he opened the door. She was taking a risk, a very big risk, in this evening, and it had the potential to turn sour rather quickly.

Lastly, she removed the package she'd retrieved from the village and the little envelope she had hastily stuffed into her desk. It wasn't much, but she was certain it was more than she, or anyone else for that matter, had done for the man in as many years as she could count. Two forks, two plates, and the little boxed cake along with her birthday card would certainly be a surprise.

She was just taking an inventory of her appearance and the room itself when she heard his footsteps nearing her door. His knock was soft, though not quite as soft as his voice when he spoke her name. "Mrs. Hughes, may I come in?"

One last glance around the room and a deep breath later, she gripped the doorknob, turning it slowly and opening the door to greet him. She smiled at him, not at all surprised to see his shocked expression, both at her appearance and looking beyond her into the room. "Please, Charles, won't you come in?" She suddenly felt her heart pounding in her chest as she spoke his name and could swear her heartbeat was audible to him as he stepped into the room and she closed the door behind him.

He looked, with an appraising eye, around the room, his eyes darting from the tiny cake to the wine and drinking in the lamplight and how it danced across her long wavy hair. "You ... this ... for me?" he asked, his voice cracking just a little as the realization began to dawn upon him.

"Happy birthday, Charles. I hope you don't mind," she said a little nervously. As of yet, he hadn't really expressed much emotion, other than one of surprise and maybe a wee bit of confusion. "I know you normally do not celebrate the day, but I felt it was high time someone, myself mainly, treated you to something nice, something special just for yourself."

"Elsie, this is beyond nice. This is ... my you look lovely," he suddenly blurted out, thankful the lamplight was low and hid the flush in his cheeks. He reached his large hand out to gently take one of her curls in his fingers, delicately caressing it and enjoying the feel of its softness. He couldn't remember a time when she had looked more lovely, no, more beautiful, than she did this evening.

She cast her eyes downward for a moment as she took a step closer to him. "Thank you. I thought we might share a glass of wine, and I know it's not much, but I bought you a cake. And there's a card as well," she added, gesturing to her side table.

"So, that's why you went into town today? To get the cake for me?"

She nodded her head and took his hand, leading him over to her settee. "I hated to tell you no when you suggested walking into town with me, but I couldn't let you accompany me or my plans would have been for nothing. I wanted to surprise you. It was a sheer stroke of luck that you decided to let the others go into town this evening, or else this would have had to wait until the family returned and everyone had gone to bed."

He sat down, still slightly in awe of her planning and her ability to keep all of this from him for the better part of the day, maybe even longer. "Do the others know ... about my birthday and the cake?"

She grinned and shook her head. "No, they do not. This is a private party and one that I hope you'll relax and enjoy," she added. "If you'd like to remove your jacket, I wouldn't mind. I feel a bit silly with my hair down and you still in your jacket and tie."

That seemed to break the ice a little, and he sat up and removed his jacket, draping it across the chair at her desk. "I had no idea at supper that this was in the works for the evening, or I'd have eaten faster and shooed them all out the door before they finished dessert," he chuckled.

"Yes, well I'm glad you didn't. I needed that half hour to get everything ready for you. I was afraid I'd have to come drag you way from those books, and then the effect would have been lost almost entirely."

It was his turn to cast his eyes downward. "Not at all. I never touched the books. Meeting with you this evening for what I assumed would be tea and a nice conversation was going to be the highlight of my day, and I didn't wish to waste a moment of it. I was watching the clock, as they say."

She went to the table and poured them each a glass of wine, handing him his glass before taking a seat beside him on the settee. "Happy birthday, and here's to many more to come." The soft clinking of their glasses seemed to echo about the room as they took a sip, their eyes locked and volumes were being spoken between them. The moment seemed to stretch on for days, neither one willing to interrupt the connection for fear of breaking some invisible spell being cast between them, but it was Elsie who finally found her voice. "I'm afraid I did forget one crucial detail," she announced sadly. "I forgot the candle for your cake. I am sorry."

"That's not important. I do believe my wish has already come true. You see, I've wished all day for a few moments of your time. I knew, or at least I believed it to be true, that no one in the house realized it was my birthday, and so my only wish for the day was to be able to spend a few quiet moments in your company, just the two of us, even if it was to only discuss household affairs."

She suddenly felt very warm, very sure of herself and of her feelings for this man sitting before her. She wanted nothing more than to forget the cake and the card and to simply wrap her arms around him, curling into his side and telling him all her secrets and desires. But she told herself that they still had time for those things, and she didn't wish to rush through the moments they did have together this evening.

"Shall we cut your cake and see if the bakery in town is as good at desserts as Mrs. Patmore?" She stood, though her legs were a little weak from being so near this man she found incredibly attractive, so solid and warm and yet gentle beyond any words.

He rose from his seat and crossed the room, standing just behind her. In a moment of rashness, his hand rested on her hip as he leaned over her shoulder, watching her slice into the cake. It was incredibly forward of him and most assuredly a breach of her personal space, but for that moment in time, it felt oh-so-right. If she gave him any indication that he was too close, too brazen, too bold, he would return to her settee and keep his distance, but he hoped that wouldn't happen.

She could feel his warm breath caress her cheek, not to mention the gentleness of his hand on her hip and a heat spreading from his fingertips through her dress and undergarments to lightly caress her skin. She was certain that was more her longing and imagination than the actual warmth from his touch, but she no longer cared to know the origins of the feelings stirring inside her, she only wanted to know more of how they could make her feel. She tilted her head to the side and was suddenly very aware of his closeness, the proximity of his face to hers, the scent of his aftershave. Suddenly, the room felt very small ... and hot, her mouth dry as well as her lips. Instinctively, the tip of her tongue darted out to wet those very same lips, tasting the wine from moments before.

His eyes locked with hers, and he felt certain that they had turned an even darker shade of brown, and her breath had quickened. Realizing there might never be a more perfect moment, he eased his right hand along her arm, gently taking the knife from her hand and placing it on the table with a soft thud. With a little pressure on her waist from his left hand and now the added touch of his right hand clasping hers, he gently turned her to face him. "Elsie ..." His voice was deep, and there was no denying the desire in that silky tone, no denying the look in his eyes, or his intentions.

Without waiting another second, she ran her small hand slowly over his chest and into his hair, drawing his face down to hers for a tentative first kiss.

His lips were soft, softer than she could have ever imagined in her wildest daydreams. He, too, tasted of wine but of something more, a hint of mint perhaps. Briefly, she wondered if he'd enjoyed a piece of stick candy before joining her, but soon all thoughts were banished from her mind as his tongue lightly began to trace the outline of her lips. She moaned softly and pressed herself against him a little tighter, wrapping her left arm around his side, holding him to her as if he might disappear in an instant. This, being in his arms, was more than she had dared dream, more than her senses could take. Gently, she pulled back, eventually breaking the kiss, though her eyes remained closed and she struggled to regain her breath.

For Charles Carson, that had been the best kiss of his entire life. He had longed to take Elsie Hughes into his arms on so many nights and to kiss her as he had just done, though something always stopped him. Perhaps it was a fear of losing her friendship, the close bond they shared being ripped apart by a single act of selfishness and folly. But tonight, that fear had vanished the moment she opened the door and he saw her bathed in the soft light of the lamps, her hair spilling down around her face, her features softened by the relaxed nature of the evening. And yet now, she had pulled away from him, and he wondered if the dream had been shattered by his actions, his carelessness.

But he didn't have to wait long for his answer, for she took his hand as she slowly opened her eyes and stared up into his face. "I think the cake can wait, don't you?" she asked. Her Scottish accent was more pronounced than he had ever heard, except on those rare occasions when she was truly emotional in one way or another. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before bringing it to his lips, brushing his lips across her knuckles in a sweet caress.

She led him to the settee and together they settled comfortably. This time, it was he who initiated the kiss, drawing her into his arms and threading his fingers through her hair and holding her to him as he deepened the kiss. The softness of her body pressed against him caused him to groan, his entire body on fire and passions being stirred within him which he ached to explore with her at length.

Elsie had never felt safer, more secure, than she did being held in his arms. There was a tenderness about him, and she was certain that he would be a gentle lover, a very considerate and passionate lover, if his kisses and caresses were any indication of the love he bore for her in his heart. Her fingertips lightly grazed the nape of his neck, tickling his skin as she learned the first of many things that evening about what excited him or caused him to arch against her body. She never would have imagined that nipping at his earlobe then soothing it with just the tip of her tongue and a warm breath could be his undoing, could cause him to moan her name in such a deep, throaty voice that sent a shock wave of longing and desire directly through her to the very core of her body and soul.

For the remainder of the evening, they sat together sharing passionate kisses and caresses, speaking of long-held desires and wishes. The cake and the wine were long forgotten for that evening. There were more important matters at hand, years of love and longing to express. It was with reluctant and heavy hearts that they slowly began to come back to their senses. The clock had chimed the passing of yet another hour, meaning the staff would be returning sooner rather than later. They would need more than a few minutes to regain their composure, straightening their clothing, brushing his hair and pinning hers back once more.

She took a moment to straighten his tie then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly on his slightly swollen lips. "I cannot say I'm sorry we never got around to the cake or drinking more of the wine. Perhaps tomorrow night you might care to visit me and we can have another go at it?"

He raised his eyebrows at her double meaning, loving her playfulness and the newly found freedom he felt in her presence. "I would love that very much, and we might even try the cake," he teased before capturing her lips with his in one last heated embrace. They broke apart when the back door opened at the same time as the first bell rang, signaling the return of the family. "Duty calls once more."

"Yes, but I believe we will find more time for wee breaks sprinkled among our duties going forward, will we not?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Another go tomorrow evening, and perhaps a longer meeting tomorrow over tea, if you're agreeable?"

She nodded and took a step back, knowing they had to part company for a little while. Discreetly, he stepped from her sitting room, and she listened to the sound of his footsteps retreating from her room. One by one, she began to turn up the lamps, only then noticing his card still unopened on the table.

She was just about to put out the lights and go upstairs to her bed when she heard those same footsteps nearing her door. Her heart began to beat a little faster, and she opened her door before he ever knocked. "What in heavens name are you still doing up at this hour? I thought you'd gone to bed already."

"I only just finished locking up the house, and then I remembered I'd left my card. I thought I'd see if you were still here, and if not, I would have waited until morning to retrieve it."

She pulled him into the room and kissed him soundly on the lips, taking her time in exploring his mouth with her tongue and reveling in the feel of his body pressed against hers. When they finally broke apart, she gently stroked his cheek then turned and picked up the card, tucking it safely into his inside jacket pocket. She patted his chest. "Good reading material before bed, then, I suppose," she said with a wink. "Now, off to bed with you, and Charles ... happy birthday."

"The happiest one I can remember," he replied, hugging her tightly to him. A few stolen kisses and another half hour later, and he was sitting on the edge of his bed thinking back on the wonderful evening he'd had with Elsie, replaying the most delicious parts over and over again. Carefully, he opened his birthday card and read the sweet sentiment and then her personal note at the bottom followed by the words:

Love always,

Elsie

He brought the card to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the words before returning the card to the envelope and storing it in the cedar box on his chest of drawers. Indeed, this was going to be the best year of his life if the start of it was any indication of what was in store for him and his dear, sweet, passionate Elsie Hughes.

**The End**

**A/N: **If you've made it this far, I thank you for reading my first Carson/Hughes story. I can only hope I did their characterizations justice and you've enjoyed reading my little offering. Reviews are always welcomed and very much appreciated.


End file.
